


⚱️ Conflicting Styles ⚱️ A Demus Shortfic ⚱️

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Artist AU, Backround Logicality, Fluff, Human AU, Janmus, M/M, No Smut, Remus - Freeform, demus - Freeform, domestic AU, dukeceit, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: "Remus, what are you doing?"Remus and Janus Sanders have just moved into their new home in the Mindscape together, happily married. While they are preparing their home, Janus has found himself getting interested in creating artwork and hides away in his room painting. His husband, Remus seems fascinated and gets some interesting ideas...
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 26





	⚱️ Conflicting Styles ⚱️ A Demus Shortfic ⚱️

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Will Highly Motivate Me To Continue Writing For This Fandom
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything You May Find Uncomfortable In This Shortfic
> 
> Please Note This Chapter Contains Spoiler For The Lastest Episode Of Sanders Sides: Putting Others Before Yourself
> 
> Please Note Any Sentences That Any Sentences That Do Not Make Sense Are Lies.
> 
> If You Use To View A Spoiler-Free Version Of This, Please Click This Link.
> 
> Word Count: 354 Words
> 
> Character Count: 1,997 Words
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 1 Minute and 17 Seconds

Janus gazed at the canvas in front of him, his work for the last few days seemingly not have been fruitless. The painting has around 50% complete with the unfinished painting of the Ball Python watching him. 

He had decided to paint the image of a snake slithering out out a golden chalice with droplets of wine decorating it scales as grapes and oranges were beyond the chalice. The chalice was set on a red and yellow cloth with the snake a few centimetres from dropping off of the wooden table. Personally, he was quite proud of his work. He glared at the details of the snakes before a loud bang awakes him from his inspection.

"Remus, what are you not doing?" Janus yelled, dropping his paintbrushes into the black pot beside him. 

" Dee-Dee, where did you keep that thing you use to wash the car?" Remus yelled out as more clashes and bangs were heard from upstairs. Annoyed, Janus ran up the stairs to find Remus in a state. His husband was surrounded by boxes he seemed to have transported from the attic. Old trinkets Remus seemed fascinated with, gifts from Logan and Patton they accepted with a fake smile and the collection of tools Remus used to dissect frogs the Middle School in town donated to them. Janus was glad Patton lived in another state.

" What were you not planning to do with the car washer?" He questioned, knowing his husband was up to something or something horrible would happen.

" I mean, I wanted to put some um... paint on it and see how it came out on the canvas," He innocently explained as he pulled out some long-forgotten object from a dusty cardboard box. 

Janus sighed as he walked towards his husband. " You know I've never understood why you could just not use a paintbrush," He sighed. " Using a paintbrush is boring and I always want to bite mine!"Remus complained.

" You bite your paintbrushes? Those things are expensive!" Janus gasped in shock.

" Yeah, it's gourmet food!" Remus shouted, the neighbours likely just as confused by Remu's comments as Janus is.


End file.
